Une raison de vivre
by Alethea-Nathanael
Summary: Au bureau des Aurors, un homme court vers les salles d'autopsie... Avec quelles conséquences sur son âme ? Alethea


**Disclaimer** : La base appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter son monde et certains de ses personnages. Enfin, un en particulier.

**Auteur** : Alethea

**Rating** : T. Pas de violence explicite, après tout... Et puis j'ai un peu de mal avec les ratings, j'avoue

**Histoire** : Pas très gaie, basée sur un sentiment dur mais totalement humain... La fin ne me satisfait pas pleinement, mais elle venue comme ça et je n'ai pas réussi à la changer...

Sinon bonne lecture, et toute critique est la bienvenue.

* * *

_**Une raison de vivre **_

* * *

Lorsque la chouette de service était venue me trouver en plein milieu de l'après-midi lors d'un de mes jours de congé, chose assez rare depuis que la guerre avait prit fin et que la majeure partie des mangemorts et de leurs alliés avait été emprisonnés, j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Certes, il restait bien quelques survivants en fuite, mais les effectifs normaux étaient largement suffisants pour s'en occuper sans moi. Donc il y avait un problème.

Ce sentiment avait été renforcé lorsqu'à mon arrivée au siège des Aurors, j'avais été accueilli par notre chef, un de mes amis et ancien camarade de promotion. Là, je me suis vraiment dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Lorsqu'il m'a regardé en silence avant de me conduire vers les sous-sols, où se trouvait la morgue et les salles d'analyses de magie résiduelle, j'ai suivi sans plus me poser de questions. Quelque part, je crois que je savais déjà ce que j'allais trouver.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la lourde porte d'acier, gardée par deux de mes hommes qui me regardaient d'un air désolé, j'espérais que tout cœur que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur. J'ai accompli l'identification magique machinalement, comme un geste répété des centaines de fois. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Un profond soupir plus tard, j'avais franchi le seuil, remarquant au passage que mon groupe au grand complet était présent. Ah oui, ils étaient de garde aujourd'hui, même si moi j'avais eu droit à un congé. J'avais oublié.

C'était étrange. Mon esprit se focalisait sur tout un tas de choses sans importance, comme la couleur des murs, les rapports empilés sur une table posée dans un coin, la bague au doigts d'une collègue qui n'était pas là la veille, j'en mettrai ma main à couper et tout un tas de détails qui semblaient soudain avoir une très grande importance pour mon cerveau. Sans doute parce qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne regardait pas la table d'analyse numéro 3, la plus près de la porte, ni le corps recouvert d'un drap originellement blanc mais maintenant rougi par le sang qui se trouvait dessus.

Il ne me restait qu'un pas à faire avant de pouvoir l'ôter et voir ce qu'il dissimulait. Un seul pas, et j'eus pourtant l'impression de franchir une longue, très longue distance… Finalement je tirais le drap d'une main tremblante. Dessous, je découvris comme je l'avais craint le cadavre difforme et torturé d'un loup-garou surpris par la mort en pleine mutation. Défiguré, mais pas assez pour empêcher une identification formelle et sans erreur.

« Et merde ! »

Les mots m'échappent sans que je puisse les retenir, en même temps que je perds ce qui me restait de maitrise et de retenue. Mes poings serrés s'abattent une fois sur le corps, puis deux, puis trois, quatre…

« Merde, merde, merde ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir maintenant, sale bâtard, tu m'entends, pas le droit ! Enflure ! Qui l'a tué ? Qui ? Qui, bordel ? »

Flottement. Puis mes subordonnés réagissent et me ceinturent sans que je me débatte. Une main veut m'ôter la baguette que je serre convulsivement et inconsciemment depuis mon entrée, mais elle ne récolte qu'un coup d'épaule. Je me dégage et recule vers la porte, avant de m'enfuir vers une atmosphère moins étouffante, refusant d'écouter les paroles de notre plus jeune recrue qui essaie de m'expliquer d'une voix tremblante qu'il avait agi en situation de légitime défense.

Personne n'ose me suivre. La plupart savent que je préfère être seul en ce moment, et les nouveaux venus sont sans doute en train de l'apprendre. Je bouscule un grand nombre de personnes lors de ma fuite éperdue, mais je finis par atteindre une des sorties du ministère. Je sors en courant et m'écarte de quelques mètres pour sortir du champ d'action des barrières, puis je transplane vers mon coin de paradis personnel.

Et je reste là pendant des heures, sans prendre garde à la pluie battante qui a tôt fait de détremper ma cape puis mes vêtements, assis sur les marches de pierre blanche de la vieille chapelle à moitié en ruine, fixant le lac d'un regard vide et sombre. En cherchant ce qui pourrait me rattacher à cette vie. Parce que la seule personne qui me permettait de tenir est allongée là-bas sous un drap sanguinolent. Morte.

Je n'arrive pas à le réaliser, d'ailleurs. Fenrir Greyback, le pire spécimen de lycanthrope sur cette terre, est mort… Mort. Lui que je rêvais de tuer, lui qui a brisé ma vie lorsqu'il a pris ma famille, ma petite fille et ses trois cousins dont j'avais la garde, tous si jeunes… Il les a mordus par une belle nuit d'été, en toute connaissance de cause selon son habitude, désirant avant toute chose se venger de ceux qui ont participé à la mort de son maître. Ceux qui avaient réussi à survivre à la première mutation ont été assassinés par ma femme devenue folle de souffrance, avant qu'elle ne se donne la mort.

Greyback m'a enlevé ma famille, la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, et pour cette raison je l'ai traqué sans relâche, le suivant à la trace en m'aidant des cadavres ou des nouveaux cas de lycantropie qu'il laissait à foison derrière lui. Et alors que j'allais enfin pouvoir l'arrêter, le faire payer, le faire souffrir... Même si ça ne m'avait pas rendu ma famille, peut–être que cela m'aurait momentanément apaisé, m'ôtant pour un court instant cet horrible sentiment d'impuissance qui me poursuivait depuis cette terrible nuit où j'étais absent, parti en mission loin de chez moi. Et voilà que par une triste ironie du sort cette mort que ce maudit a tellement apporté l'a pris avant que je ne puisse le faire, se servant de l'un de mes aurors comme intermédiaire et me privant à jamais de ma vengeance.

Je n'arrive même pas à blâmer mon jeune collègue. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose de toute façon... Il est encore jeune, tout fraîchement sorti de l'école, et se retrouver face à un loup garou en pleine transformation en train de vous charger en aurait fait paniquer plus d'un, même des plus expérimentés. Non, il n'y est pour rien, il faudra que je le lui dise… Mais plus tard, lorsque je retournerais au bureau.

En attendant, il faut que je réagisse. Je me secoue et me décide enfin à m'abriter de la pluie qui n'a pas cessé, trouvant refuge dans un coin de la chapelle encore abrité par un bout de toit couvert de mousse. Un sort de séchage rend un état normal à mes vêtements, un second allume un feu qui à défaut de réchauffer mon âme réchauffe mon corps. Puis je passe la nuit là, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Il me fallait une nouvelle raison de vivre maintenant, où à défaut une raison valable de mourir et de rejoindre enfin les miens.

Peut-être devrais-je songer à une mutation. Je sais que le chef l'acceptera, il me connait trop bien, il est peut-être déjà en train de préparer le dossier. Et l'autre parti ne posera pas de problèmes non plus, ils m'ont déjà réclamé à quelques reprises. J'avais jusque-là toujours refusé, d'abord pour ma famille, puis pour pouvoir pourchasser Greyback à ma guise. Mais maintenant les choses sont différentes et devenir un chasseur noir, un auror d'élite destiné aux missions à haut risque, est à la fois attirant et honorable. Ils sont rares, puissants, respectés, et leurs places sont celles qui se libèrent le plus vite. Oui, sans doute ferais-je cela.

Mais pas ce soir. Car l'heure est maintenant venue de prier pour les miens et de leur rendre enfin un dernier hommage, dans ce lieu que nous aimions tant, sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles qui brillent dans un ciel qui ne pleure plus. Et puisse Merlin nous réunir bientôt et à jamais.

FIN


End file.
